


Dangerous Dreams

by Filthmonger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Molestation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore, ditto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Two prominent figures in Unova have gone missing, which means its Rosa's job to go looking for them. Exploring brand new territory in a world of dreams, she comes across the last thing they did... and suffers much the same fate.Sequel to Ditto Dreams (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12861510)and Dark Dreams (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12751584)





	Dangerous Dreams

The beating of enormous wings sent placid swarms of birds into a frenzy. A silhouette swooped from above the tree line, diving down and flattening the grass beneath its mighty gusts. It hovered for a moment before its great yellow talons sunk into the soil. It peered around the clearing with large, suspicious eyes, its white and red crest bobbing with each sharp turn of its head. A slim figure pulled off from its back, stretching her aching limbs and giving her proud mount a scratch on the soft black down of its neck. She pulled a red and white ball, just large enough to fit in her hand, and with a small click and flash of red light the enormous bird vanished.

Rosa looked around the Entralink; a simple grassy clearing, with four stone walkways leading to a central plaza upon which stood the curled and entwined Entree. For a place of unusual power she’d been expecting something a little… grander. The glowing blue abyss surrounding the Entree was a start. Her enormous brown hair-buns bobbing gently as the twin-tails floated behind her as she strolled towards the centre, wincing slightly with each step. She still wasn’t used to flying, and there were very few Pokémon that came with anything resembling a comfy seat. 

If she had known she would be doing a lot of flying today, she might not have gone commando either. 

She felt her cheeks flush a gentle red and slipped Braviary’s pokeball back into her enormous handbag; how could she not go unmolested by the hugging tightness of her panties? She was sure it was fine for other girls, but she was… different. It’s not like she was indecent: her black tights and breezy yellow shorts still hid everything, but provided enough room for her little ‘extra’. The naughty little thrill she got out of the slight bump in the front of her shorts only grew as she felt herself rub against the smooth fabric. She bit her lip sharply; she was here for a reason, and couldn’t get distracted by such things. 

Her extra twitched in protest.

Rosa put her hands on her hips and chewed a little harder. Now was the time to be serious; two people had gone missing. One of whom was a member of the illustrious Elite Four, the last few hurdles on the road to becoming Unova’s champion. A title Rosa had her eyes firmly set upon, which made Shauntal’s disappearance a touch personal. Not that Rosa wouldn’t have gone out of her way to help if Shauntal hadn’t been so important –Arceus knows that Rosa had already made a habit of solving people’s problems and being a big damn heroine- but it wasn’t quite the same as one of her random fetch-quests. Missing alongside Shauntal was the energetic Dr Fennel, whose research into dreams had led to the discovery of the Entralink and extensive study of Entree forest. Rumour had it they were seen together shortly before their disappearance, and if Fennel was going to disappear anywhere for a few days it would be here.

Rosa adjusted her bag, idly thumbing the six metallic pokeballs inside as she picked a direction to start in.

***

The forest was a lot nicer than she had expected. The boughs of the trees swayed with a comfortably cool breeze, the dappled green shade shifting in spotted patterns across the ground. The air seemed just a touch thicker than everywhere else, gently smothering her like a blanket. Patches of wildflowers in pale blue and vibrant pink let their sweet smells waft through the small clearings where sunlight found purchase. The sounds of Pokémon scurrying through the undergrowth were muted and distant, the calls of pidoves and other flying types somehow losing their edge in the lazy, dream like atmosphere. 

Rosa stifled a yawn. She had only been searching for an hour at most, and already her eyes were drooping. It must have been something to do with the forest’s connection to dreams. From what she’d managed to gather from her first meeting with Dr Fennel, the forest was a sort of shared space where the dreams of trainers and Pokémon could change reality itself. Fennel had even suggested that the memories of an encounter with a Pokémon could bring that Pokémon to life in the forest. The existential implications were unsettling.

She rubbed her eyes and shook off another temptation to nap. Maybe Fennel and Shauntal had gotten caught in the drowsiness of the forest and fallen into a fairy-tale sleep? If that was true, anything could have happened to them in the few days they were gone.  
Maybe it had something to do with where all the Pokémon were?

Rosa could definitely hear them rustle through the undergrowth or leap from branch to branch, but she hadn’t so much as seen a single one. No encounters with an errant Pidove, or a yapping Lillipup. It was like they were all avoiding her. Or something else. She slipped her hand into the massive pink handbag and flicked her eyes over the surrounding trees. It was hard to stay alert amidst the thick, dreamy air and the sweet smelling flowers, but still her ears twitched with every sound. Her steps and breath both slowed, making as little noise as she could as she made her way to the next clearing.

A flash of red caught her eye and she immediately leapt back, pulling Braviary’s pokeball from her bag.

Blinking, she looked down at the red and white ball sitting nestled in the roots of a tall tree. An item? Out here? Rosa slipped Braviary back into her bag and peered around the clearing. It looked just like all the other ones, bar the brilliant ball. She looked back down at it; she was used to finding these things in the oddest of places, but somehow finding one in this dream like forest seemed… far-fetched. Could dreams be used to make items appear too? She knelt down, wondering what would happen if you dreamt of a million masterballs, and narrowly caught herself before she reached out towards the ball. It had been a long time, but she wasn’t about to get caught by an Amoonguss again.

She stepped back, gently placing her bag on the ground as she searched for a stone. She hefted the small, jagged piece of flint she’d pulled out of the grass and, with a muttered apology, threw it. It first thudded against the tree trunk, then fell onto the ball with a faint metallic clink. Rosa sighed with relief and made her way over to her treasure, satisfied that it wasn’t a Pokémon in disguise.

At least, until the cold metal turned to warm goo under her fingers.

Rosa fell back, sitting upright in time to watch the tree melt into first a pillar and then an enormous mound of thick, pink slime. A pair of small, beady black eyes rolled into view, staring down at her from atop the jiggling mass as a goofy smile carved its way out of the jelly. Her limbs shook and her breath caught as she stared up at the largest Ditto she had ever seen. The two of them stayed frozen together, watching each other for a few seconds. Just enough time for Rosa to begin to relax; after all, Dittos were mostly harmless.

That opinion changed quickly as several small, slimy tentacles shot out from the mass and squirmed their way towards her. She screamed, halfway to standing before the warm goo curled around her legs and pulled her back to the ground. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled forward, kicking back at the slick appendages. A pair wrapped around the hem of her shorts and she wriggled free, briefly blushing as her pert arse was exposed to the cool breeze. She scrambled across the grass, reaching towards the big pink bag she’d left behind, and the pokeballs within, but a tentacle found her ankle and dragged her back. Screaming she flailed back against it, digging her fingers into the cold dirt. The Ditto behind her wobbled and rolled, wet slapping noises sounding with every motion of its groping appendages. Her shoes were pulled away from her feet, the tentacles slithering over her soles. Rosa pulled herself forward, snarling and shouting in defiance. She grabbed her legs and yanked back, and miraculously came free, albeit with several large rips in the ends of her tights.

The moment the tentacles touched bare flesh they seemed to grow in eagerness. They surged forwards, slithering through the ripped soles and ankles of her black tights and up her calves. They squirmed and wriggled and writhed along her smooth skin like gooey snakes, visible bulges under the thin black fabric. Rosa cried out, her hands flailing as they snaked along the inside of her thighs. Her cheeks turned bright red, her hands slapping down at the sticky bulges but there were too many moving too quickly. A sharp tug sent her onto her back, and the tentacles curled around her arse and hips. She grimaced as the undulating appendages squeezed and kneaded her buttocks, her skin crawling with every motion. She cried out as she was tugged toward the still smiling mass of goo.

And whimpered as the writhing bulges found her own bulge.

She bit her lip, her fingers digging into the dirt as warm, viscous slime surged over her cock. It curled around her flaccid shaft, spiralling up and slipping beneath her foreskin to swirl around the head. Her body shook and her toes curled, even as she pushed back. Another tentacle slithered down, grinding against her slit as it slid between her buttocks and forcing a gasp out of her. She could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks and down to her crotch as the groping slime rubbed and prodded and undulated, like a mix between curling fingers and a warm, wet tongue. The bulge in her tights grew to a strained tent as her cock twitched into full hardness; just above average length and girth. Her hips bucked against her will as she wriggled, more tentacles slithering out of her tights and under her shirt and bra to curl around her modest chest. She shivered as the tips brushed along her hardening nipples, and finally she let out an unwelcome groan of pleasure.

The Ditto wobbled, the tentacles’ roots converging into a single point that rolled out of the gargantuan mass. The new, larger appendage curled in on itself until it was a ribbed tube whose sticky maw opened and closed with lazy swallows. Rosa squirmed as her feet were dragged inside the warm, wet gullet, her calves and thighs following soon after as the tentacles and rhythmic pulses urged her further and further. She futilely stretched her hands out toward the distant bag, moaning as her flesh was squeezed between rolls of thick goo. The tentacles continued their writhing against her, stroking her shaft and slit until she shuddered. Her thighs clenched tightly together as a wave of desire washed over her, her toes curling as the tube’s lips sucked in her waist and gummed her body. The almost chewing-like motion rolled along her arse and cock, squeezing her twitching member against her stomach. 

The pressure was building and building despite her protests, the tip of the tentacle suckling over her sensitive tip as her cock was stroked by a spiral of sticky slime. Rosa gasped as a probing tentacle pushed its way into her cunt, the rounded end grinding along her entrance before wriggling deeper. Another swallow and she was up to her chest in the Ditto, her hips wriggling against the teasing tendrils. Now the lips were massaging her breasts through her clothes, at least until the tentacles figured out the hooks of her bra. Then the garment was pulled away, disappearing into the roiling pink mass.

Her breathing was shallow and ragged. Her willpower vanishing quickly as the pleasure around her cock built and built, her body begging for a shameful orgasm. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she sunk up to her shoulders, the warmth of the Ditto’s makeshift throat tempting her further. She whined, she groaned, she weakly protested. But in the end her body won. With a final whimper, her hips bucked into the grip of the slimy, wet goo and her cock rippled as she came all over her tights and stomach. Her eyes rolled back, hr body collapsing into a ragdoll as the swallowing pulled her further and further, the last thing to feel the cool air outside being her limp hands.

The Ditto smelt sweet, like cotton candy. She was surrounded by that scent; consumed by it as she was gulped down into the main bulk of the oversized Pokémon. Every swallow massaged her body, pressing the sticky secretions into her skin. They tingled gently, and she was dimly aware of more and more of her clothes vanishing. Her dry throat was relieved by the occasional gulp of the sickly fluids, a faint warmth pooling in her stomach. All she could hear was the wet squelching as she slid further and further, her mind still caught in post-orgasmic haze.

Finally her feet sunk into something besides the rolls of goo. It was thick and viscous, like treacle, and more and more of her legs slipped inside until only the tops of her thighs were exposed. Prodding nodules and tiny cilia guided her body into position as she blinked back into full awareness; her arms sunk deep into an undulating wall until her elbows were stuck firm, her chest and hips thrust forward as if she was presenting them for inspection. The floor beneath her rolled and pressed against her still slick cunt, making her mewl as it teased her lips.

The air was heavy. Difficult to breathe. It stank of the same sweetness as the rest of the Ditto, but there was something else. Sweat, perhaps. And a curious musk. The walls of the small chamber squeezed and rolled against her body, an almost hypnotic cascade of bubbles and distorted light from outside. All Rosa could see was the unending sea of goo as she weakly tugged against the semi-solid slime that held her limbs. And then, there was something else. Two shadows began to loom out of the pink, writhing silhouettes that grew and grew. With a wet shlorp the far wall parted and two women, bound much the same as Rosa, were pulled into the same chamber. Both had purple hair and glasses, but their similarities ended there: the one on the left was tall and slender, with an ample chest and thin hips, and her hair cascaded over her body and down to her knees; the other was softer, with a faint paunch on her stomach and modest breasts, who wore her hair in a short bob.

Dr Fennel and Shauntal.

The pair of them rolled their hips against large, pulsing pseudo-cocks that pounded away at their sopping wet cunts, their faces contorted and eyes glazed with pleasure. Tongues lolled out of mouths that could only shriek and moan as they shuddered in unison. Their bodies were slick with sweat and sticky pink fluids, the stench of sex oozing off them. Tiny tubes suckled at their nipples, and with a shared cry and arching of their backs little bulges slid along the translucent tubes and up into the roiling mass of the Ditto. Rosa gulped; had they been here the whole time?

Her cock twitched.

She tried to pull her hips away from the undulating slime but it just surged upwards, pressing harder against her. She bit her lip as hard as she could, tasting a slight metallic tang, but still her cock grew hard. She closed her eyes and found herself surrounded by the wet slaps of the pounding tentacles, the moans of absolute pleasure, the pounding of her own heart in her ears. A whimper escaped as she felt her cock bob in the air with her flinches.

A gasp followed as something warm, smooth and slimy enveloped the tip. Her eyes snapped open, her hips recoiling. A translucent tube, much the same as the ones milking the lost women, was gently slipping over her cock. Rosa shook her head, cried out in protest but it just slid further and further down. It reached half way and withdrew, before pushing forward again; bobbing along her shaft like a pair of tight lips. A trail of pink fluid was left in its wake, dripping from the smooth, round opening. Rosa’s thighs clamped as close as her bonds would let them. There was no finesse, no technique. The makeshift mouth suckled and slid with an eager sloppiness, a raw carnal need to please her. It tightened and pulsed, swallowed to her hilt, it popped and slapped and squelched. Her breath was ragged. She could feel the pressure build and build inside her again as the Ditto out-matched any past lover. A tear rolled down her cheek as she desperately resisted, but only succeeded in teasing herself into further pleasure.

With a scream she bucked her hips into the waiting maw and came.

The tube greedily gulped down her cum, its sides rolling along her sensitive shaft to milk her of every drop. It pooled in a bulge just beyond her tip; a light opacity amidst the translucent surroundings. When the last spurt had been drained from her, she slumped back against the sticky wall and watched the bulge be swallowed down. It slid along the tube, new ‘piping’ rising from the chambers uneven bottom. The tubes split, as did the bulge, and she followed as the pair of them rose up and into the two phallic tentacles that pounded her cellmates. Her breath held as the two sticky cocks sped up, driving Fennel and Shauntal to scream in delight as Rosa’s cum was pumped inside them.

Her cock twitched again, and immediately the tube set about its work.

Rosa cried out through a dry throat, her eyes rolling back in her head as the undulating slime that pressed against her slit pushed forwards, impaling her on a gelatinous cock exactly like the other two. The raw sensations overwhelmed her mind; she barely noticed a second slimy shaft slip inside her anus, slowly pushing further and further, growing in girth until she was delightfully over-full. A third tentacle slipped inside her open mouth, her lips instinctively wrapping around it as she suckled out sweet liquid. Warmth pooled in her stomach, before spreading out and up to her breasts. It grew into a pressure, a desperate need for release. And release it did as her own suckling chest-tubes latched onto her nipples. She screamed around the slick gag as both her breasts and cock were milked, another load being pumped inside the excited women before her. 

The gag retreated and the chamber condensed itself until all three of their squirming bodies were pressed against each other. The heat, the raw smell of sex, the sensation of soft flesh grinding and squishing together… Rosa could feel the ragged breath of Shauntal on one cheek while Dr Fennel’s chest pressed into her side. Her cock and its sticky, suckling tube were squeezed between the three stomachs. Their moans were so close… She could see their eyes light up every time a load was drained from her and fucked into them.

It was so hard to think. 

So hard to do anything except surrender.


End file.
